Frozen Shooter
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rifle |requirement = 162 ATA |stars = 10 |grind = 9 |special = 100% freeze |ATP = 240-250 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 60 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "The latest freeze gun uses latent heat energy to fire a freeze bomb. Its power to freeze is excellent." : — In-game description Frozen Shooter is a rare rifle-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. This weapon is usually obtained from a Hildetorr in the ultimate difficulty. See the drop chart below for more information. Frozen Shooter can only be equipped by members of the Ranger class. Its special attack will always freeze the target so long as the attack does not miss. Its power to freeze is excellent, so much so that the gun randomly has a chance of freezing its own wielder. If a Ranger with at least 162 ATA combines a Photon Booster with Frozen Shooter when it is ground to +9, the weapon will transform into Snow Queen. Drop Chart Frozen Shooter is a decently rare weapon in Phantasy Star Online that is usually procured from a Hildetorr's corpse. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Frozen Shooter's original drop chart. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Frozen Shooter has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Frozen Target Pso ep3 frozen shooter.png|Frozen Shooter|link=Frozen Shooter Pso ep3 snow queen.png|Snow Queen|link=Snow Queen Freeze Pso ep3 crimson assassin.png|Crimson Assassin|link=Crimson Assassin Pso ep3 deldepth.png|Deldepth|link=Deldepth Pso ep3 frozen shooter.png|Frozen Shooter|link=Frozen Shooter Pso ep3 gibarta.png|Gibarta|link=Gibarta Pso ep3 guilty light.png|Guilty Light|link=Guilty Light Pso ep3 hildeblue.png|Hildeblue|link=Hildeblue Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 hs25 justice.png|HS25 Justice|link=H&S25 Justice Pso_ep3_icestaff_dagon.png|Ice Staff: Dagon|link=Ice Staff:Dagon Pso ep3 meteor cudgel.png|Meteor Cudgel|link=Meteor Cudgel Pso ep3 meteor smash+.png|Meteor Smash+|link=Meteor Smash Pso ep3 rabarta.png|Rabarta|link=Rabarta Pso ep3 snow queen.png|Snow Queen|link=Snow Queen Pso ep3 technical crozier.png|Technical Crozier*|link=Technical Crozier Pso ep3 yamato.png|Yamato|link=Yamato Pso ep3 zol gibbon.png|Zol Gibbon|link=Zol Gibbon Gallery Frozen_shooter.jpg Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rifles